Lone Star
by scorpio-666
Summary: These are trials of the lone wonderer, after she's sucked into another universe. She will have assist the people's of this new universe if she hopes to survive. {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**-****Bioware/EA/Bethesda own all, i clam nothing as my own****-**

* * *

A/N: to who ever has decided to read this new story, I thank you. There's going to be a Romance between Liara and the Lone Wanderer (Femslash), if it's not for you do not read onward.  
Ps. For people who are also reading "To keep a promise" I have not abandoned it and will be alternating between the two stories :D

posting this originally i re-read it and decided to corrected the spelling and grammar mistakes seeing that there were far to many for my liking :-)

* * *

Chapter 1

The lone wanderer, dressed in her armoured vault 101 jumpsuit and her pip-boy 3000. She was equipped with her plasma pistol, mplx novasurge, in it's holster on her right thigh.  
The 21 year old was heading towards an old and abandoned military base.

she heard from an old and very drunk scavenger hanging out in Gob's bar, formally belonging to the deceased Colin Moriarty. He had said that there was a treasure even the brotherhood of steel would go nuts over.

The best part was it was only a three day walk south of the Citadel which was located at the heart of what was Washington DC.

xoxoxoxoxox

It was just past midnight and the vault girl was crouching on the road that lead to the base. she could see the base that was no more than a fifty yards away and it looked relatively, intact all things considered. The thing which really got her attention were the numerous robotic guards of the base, using her genetically altered eye's, which helped see in low light, she counted ten Protectron guards.

"well, this is gonna be fun" she said to herself.

Opining her pip-boy she saw just what she needed. A set of five plasma grenades. activating the pip-boy a grenade materialized in her hand, she crouched and crept closer to the entrance remaining Hiding behind the wall of the guard house. The lone wanderer peeked around the corner.

_'score!'_

She thought as she saw a golden opportunity, four of the automatons had grouped together in what would be the blast radius of her grenade.

The vault dweller drew the mplx novasurge and turned the corner using her left hand to throw her grenade at the mechanical idiots.

The explosive landed dead center of the group and it took all four out as it detonated, acting on impulse she used her V.A.T.S, or Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, on her PIP-boy which trigger a massive spike in her adrenalin levels. Using that focus she fired six times scoring six critical head shots Turing the Protectrons into puddles of goo.

"Ah, that was too easy" she wined as she put in a fresh SEC, small energy cell, into revelation and headed to the main building.

xoxoxoxoxox

The lone wanderer had spent three hours wandered through the entire base and only encountered deactivated robot which was odd.

Infect not one of the terminals worked either, nothing had suffered any battle damage, it looked like the had been shorted out by an EM pulse.  
The most uncomfortable thing was the static charged air, which was causing Goosebumps all over her skin and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She tussled her short chocolate with both hands and sighed in frustration at her lack of success and that she'd found nothing of any real value in the entire base, just some lousy weapons and even worse combat armour.

Just as all seemed lost she happened upon a large steal door that looked like it had been pulled inward. The wrong way it was supposed to open, it could only of been done by some unimaginable strong force.

She slipped through the gap in the door and what confronted her was worth all the travelling, floating in the are was a silver orb that was glowing an ominous green light.

'_this can't be good'_ she thought.

Still walking towards the orb the lone wanderer said to no one in particular.

"what the hell, this isn't the craziest thing I've done" she said to herself.

As she got closer to the shining orb it light grew so bright that the vault girl reached into pocket and put on her Lucky shades.

As soon as she put her sunglasses on the metallic ball dragged her to itself and she was unable to stop she was hoisted it to the air and the ball exploded knocking her out cold.

xoxoxoxoxox

The lone wanderer felt very groggy as she stated to wake vault girl was lying on a metal floor, as she pushed herself to her feet she noticed another body, of what looked like a woman, lying about ten feet away.

As she stumbled towards her on unsteady feet the wanderer recoiled slightly, she drew her mplx novasurge when the women began to stir and turned towards her. The woman, well the wanderer thought she looked like a woman, was blue and had tentacles instead of hair.

_'whoa, she is a really really beautiful girl'_ she thought and the told herself off realizing that this was not the time.

The blue woman stood up and looked at her and said something in words she did not understand.

"I don't understand you" said the Lone wanderer.

"_please wait please_"

The blue girl said in English, with the most beautiful accent the girl from the vault had ever heard. As she held up her left arm and an holographic orange gauntlet appeared causing the vault girl to tense slightly and steady her aim on the very attractive woman.

"Can you understand me now?" the blue girl asked.

"Y-yes, who are you?" the human asked.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni, how did you get here" Liara replied.

"I have absolutely no idea, but that is not that important at this very second. I gotta ask, are you an alien?"

"yes, I am an asari"

"do you mean me harm?" said the wanderer.

"No, but I will defend myself, with force if i have too" Liara said.

"OK, good I won't be needing her then will I" said the girl from the vault as she put the mplx novasurge back in her holster.

Liara sighed in relief as she no longer had a weapon pointed at her and asked.

"Who are you?"

To which the lone wanderer replied.

"My name? My name is Hope, Hope Shepard"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Bioware/EA/Bethesda own all-**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, anyway I hope everyone likes were I'm taking the plot.  
Just to clarify this story starts after the reaper invasion and the war summit but before the cure of the genophage.

* * *

_"My name? My name is Hope, Hope Shepard"_

xoxoxoxoxox

"Wh-what" Liara spluttered.

"I know right, Hope such a corny ass name, If you'd prefer it you can call me, Knight Shepard. It's title I've earned with the brotherhood"

"What?" Liara asked.

Before Liara could continue, the pair were interrupted by a mechanical swoosh, the sound of heavy boots on metal and the unmistakable sound of small guns safeties clicking off. In an instant the lone wanderer, Hope, spun to face the newcomers while drawing Novasurge only too freeze at the sight of someone all too familiar.

"D-dad"

"Dad!" everyone in the large hanger like room echoed.

"N-no it can't be, I watch dad die, .YOU" Hope demanded as she refocused her aim on the man who looked like a younger version of her father.

"I'm commander Shepard, and I don't take threats to me or my crew lightly, so. !" the commander demanded right back.

Hope didn't make a move to lower her plasma pistol, until she felt a genital blue hand on her shoulder. The wanderer turned her gaze and was met with a pair of vibrant blue eyes

_'god, those are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen'_ she thought to herself.

"Ok" Hope said to Liara.

She holstered her weapon as she turned back to the Commander and raised her hands in surrender.

"James" the commander nodded to the man mountain to his left.  
The block of solid muscle handed his hand gun to the commander and moved towards the vault girl slowly. As he got within a few feet of Hope, she had to look up at the man called James because of the monumental size difference, he reached for the Novasurge on her right hip with his right hand.

_'oh, no you don't'_ she thought.

In an flash Hope grabbed James's right wrist with her right hand and his forearm with her left hand, she spun around and flipped the giant over her shoulder.  
He landed with a loud thud on his back, she smiled at Liara as she straitened up she heard a loud bang and the unmistakable burn of a gun shot. Looking down the lone wanderer saw the familiar crimson of her own blood, as she collapsed to her knees the last thing she was worried blue eyes rushing towards her.

_'beautiful'_ was her last thought as the darkness clamed her.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hope!" Liara said in shock.

Liara saw it happen all in slow motion, Hope flipping James over, one of the marines, who's name she could not remember, firing the shot that ripped right through her stomach and Hope collapsing to her knees.

"Private Westmoreland, hold your fire" Shepard ordered

"Sorry sir, I just reacted sir" Private Westmoreland saluted.

On instinct Liara rushed forwards and caught Hope before she hit the deck of the Normandy's cargo bay. Seeing Hope's life blood gushing from the hole in her stomach, Liara lowered her gently to the floor put both her hands over the wound and turned to Shepard.

"Shepard, Hope need medical attention, now''

''Why, she threatened my crew, she attacked James''

''Please Shepard, John I do not think she meant harm, she will bleed out soon" Liara almost begged.

"Do you trusted her Liara?" Shepard asked.

"I do, Shepard" Liara said confidently and Shepard nodded.

"Dr. Chakwas do you copy" Liara said into her comm unit

"Karin, we have a young women in the Cargo bay with a gunshot to the abdomen"

"Ok Liara, keep pressure on the wound, me and Mordin are on are way" Karin said.

"Ok, Campbell secure her weapon" said Shepard.

"Yes sir" Campbell replied.

Campbell replied as she holstered her own pistol and moved to Hopes side. As she removed the MPLX Novasurge from it's holster she said in surprise.

"God, this pistol ways a ton"  
The privet handed the gun to Shepard who nodded in agreement and said.

"Damn it's heavier than my rifles. James, Cortez I want a full report on this weapon ASAP"

"Yea Loco, will do" Vega said as he stood back up and took the gun from Shepard.

"Come on Esteban, we got work to do"

"Right you are Mr. Vega"

Steve Cortez said both he and James made their way too the weapons bench. As soon as the pair started walking to the work station the lift door opened and the two doctors sprinted out and towards the bleeding and unconscious girl.

"Single GSW abdomen, loosing blood, need to get to med-bay" Mordin said as he activated his Omni-tool.

"Yes, lets hurry" Karin said as she and Liara lifted Hope onto a hover-gurney.

"I am coming too'' Liara said, in a tone that did not allow any argument. Liara, Karin and Mordin all headed to the lift with Hope on the hover-gurney.

xoxoxoxoxox

The three doctors had got the unconscious vault girl onto one of the bio beds in the med bay.

"Gunshot. Must remove clothing. Doctor T'Soni please remove gun belt and bandoleer." Mordin said rapidly.

"Yes Mordin" Liara replied as she took of Hope's gun belt, bandoleer and backpack.

After Liara had taken of the gun belt and bandoleer Mordin and Karin began using medical scissors to cut open the torso and the abdomen of Hopes' jumpsuit. As the blood stained 101 vault suit and reviled the girl's scared and battered caramel coloured skin.

"Goddess" Liara gasped.

"Oh my" Karin blurted out.

"Intriguing. Signs of battle. Find reasons later. Must treat current gun shot'' Said Mordin.

The salarian, the human and the asari finished removing the vault suit entirely and could finally see the full existent of the lone wanderers previous injures. Liara took a few steps back a a mixture of horror, sorrow and affection showing on her face, doctor Karin Chakwas turned to the young asari information broker and former archaeologist and with a sympathetic tone said.

"Liara, child she will be fine. Why don't you go to the mess hall and wait for the commander?"

"Y-yes Karin I shall do that" Liara answered and walked out of the med bay and into the mess hall.

"Emotional attachment. More than expected. Must see were that goes" Mordin said without looking up from his Omni tool.

"Indeed" Karin replied as she started to treat the bullet hole.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Vegas, Cortez what can you tell me what you got." Commander John Shepard asked as he walked over to the two armoury officers after checking on the patient in the med bay.

"Shepard, honestly I don't know what to tell you." Cortez said as the pair turned to the commander.

"Yea Loco, it's liked a supped up plasma cuter" Vega told Shepard.

"so it is some sort of weapon then?" Shepard asked.

"No kidding. Scans show it's power output is more than an AT-12 Raider, Loco" Vega replied.

"Keep studying it, I want to know how it works, call me when you know it inside and out"

"Yes sir"

"Yea Loco"

The commander nodded to Cortez and Vega and headed to the med bay.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hope slowly began to regain conscious. As she pushed herself up she groaned at the dull ache in her stomach, pressing her right hand to the gun shot she could fell bare skin, looking down to her exposed mid drift she sighed and thought.

'again, why do they always take my cloths'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep but feminine voice.

"Doctors, my neighbours awake"

Turning to see were the voice came from, hope was more than a little startled at the sight of a large figure dressed in fine looking blue robes. Shaking her head she swallowed her nerves and built her courage to greet her 'new friend'.

"H-hi there, who and…what are you?"

"Eve. I'm a krogan" eve said.

"Ok?" Hope replied.

Before either of the two patients could continue they were interrupted by the same mechanical swoosh she heard earlier, or so Hope thought as she turned her head to look at the new comers to the room. Hope recognised the commander who looked like a much younger version of her long dead father, there was also a grey haired women who obviously a doctor jugging by the way she carried herself, thirdly the was a human sized orange frog like thing dressed in white and lastly there stood Liara.

'_god why do I find her so attractive, and those eyes…was she… worried about me'_ Hope thought to herself, but her thought were interrupted by the grey haired doctor.

"how are you feeling?"

"like I was shot, again" Hope said sarcastically.

"Yes. Saw scars. Many battles" the frog like man said at incredible speed.

"Yea, I gotta learn to duck. Any how who...what are you?" Hope asked.

"Mordin Solus. Professor. Salarian" he replied.

Before Hope could replied the commander, who Hope just couldn't get over his resemblance to her dad, spoke up.

"How did you get onto my ship?"

''I don't remember" Hope answered

"What is the last thing you remember?" the commander asked

"I was just about to hit up a old military base for salvage, and then nothing" Hope shrugged.

"commander, I could meld with her and see if if I can help her remember" liara suggested as she move forward.

"Do it" Shepard said.

"do what?" Hope asked

"I will join my mine with yours to help you remember" Liara said to Hope in a reassuring manner.

"So like, Telepathy?" Hope asked.

"In a manner, yes" Liara answered.

"OK? Well never say never" Hope shrugged again.

With hope premising Liara move forwarded and placed her right hand on Hopes forehead, she closed her blue eyes took a deep breath opened them as they turned black and said.

"Embrace Eternity!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Bioware/EA-own all)_

_Sorry for the delay, I have made a small change to the last two chapters (changed duffle bag to pip-boy 3000 and made Hope 2 years older) hope you like the new chapter :D_

* * *

As Liara entered Hope's mind she felt mental barriers so strong they were on par with an asari, the barriers were far stronger than even commander Shepards. The asari began to search through the humans most recent memories. First Liara looked at herself through Hopes eyes when she saw her for the first time, and the humans sense of attraction to the asari._'that is...interesting' _Liara thought to herself after she sensed the humans attraction to her.

As Liara started moving back through Hopes memories she saw a half collapsed building surrounded by strange mechs. As the memories began to fast foreword she watched the human defeated the mechs in moments.

The memories began to become clouded as Hope entered the building, Liara moved the images on in till she saw a large metal door. As the human entered the room the picture became almost completely blurred but the asari could make out the unforgettable image of an activated prothean orb.

As Liara ended the meld she began to fall foreword only to be caught by Hope who had jumped of the bed to catch her.

"You good?" hope asked.

"Y-yes, I will be alright, goddess that was intense"

"your telling me, that was better than any high I've ever had" The human exclaimed happily.

Before Hope and Liara could say anything else the were interrupted by commander Shepard.

"Liara, do you know how are…guest got on my ship?"

"Yes commander, I believe a prothean orb transported her here." Liara replied.

"Dear lord, he's rather rude ain't he" the vault girl said.

"Indeed, no patients, needs lessons on manners…ah no offence commander" Mordin said.

"None taken, but Liara, how is what you said possible" the commander asked.

"I do not know" Liara replied.

"Oh oh oh, I know, pick me" Hope said as she waved her hand in the air.

"Yes?" John said raising an eyebrow.

"Multiverse theory" Hope replied with a huge grin.

"Explain" John said.

"If I may, shepard?" EDI asked.

"Hmm, is that a robot?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I am an AI" EDI replied.

"Pre-programmed or actually alive?"

"EDI is unshackled and fully self-aware" The commander said.

"Nice, but please continue…EDI" Hope said happily.

"The Multiverse is the hypothetical set of multiple possible universes, including the historical universe we consistently experience, that together comprise everything that exists and can exist" EDI recited from her memory banks.

"Bingo" Hope said as snapped her fingers.

"But how?" John asked getting annoyed.

"At the time our guest appeared there was a localised dark energy burst, on a similar level to the energy released when the alpha rely was destroyed."

"That is impossible EDI, energy on that level would of vaporized the Normandy" Liara sceptically replied.

"Nothing is impossible for science" Hope shrugged.

"Precisely, it is improbable, not impossible, and the sensor records do not lie." EDI said.

"See, not my fault I'm here" the vault girl smiled.

The commander rubbed his stubble on his chin with his right hand as the thought to himself. He nodded his head as he came to a decision, Turning to look at Hope the commander said.

"It dose not matter, you'll be secured in the brig until we return to the citadel then you'll be transferred into c-sec custody."

"Like hell I will!" Hope yelled back as she moved toward Shepard.

"Is that so" the commander replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocking his hip.

"yeah" the girl from vault 101 replied copying Shepard pose.

"Your at war, you need all the help you can get"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"I saw it. in Liaras mind you are all fighting, what were they called…ah yes _reapers"_ Hope replied with air quotes.

"That is not possible, you should not of been able to access my memories so easily, without my knowledge" Liara said with a shocked expression on her face.

"As I said, _nothing is impossible_, but a door opened can be used both ways" the human girl said as she laid a reassuring hand on the shoulder earning a small smile.

"It's true we're at war, but what can you bring to the table, so to speak" the commander asked.

"You really are rude aren't you, you remind me of paladin Tristan. But lets see, I can handle any energy weapon, I can hack computers and pick locks, also I'm a trained surgeon." Hope replied smugly.

Rubbing his temples the commander sighed and said.

"If that's true, then that is quite impressive"

Shaking her head hope said "Yes it's true, and besides I carry my arsenal with me"

"You only had one firearm on you, and that is on the next deck" Liara said as she raised an eyebrow marking.

"Not that one, I'm gonna want that back by the way, I mean these." The 21 year old girl said as she activated her pip-boy 3000.

There was a flash of white light followed by a gasp as the onlookers saw that Hope was no longer standing unarmed in her underwear, but rather wearing a suit of armour that looked like it was made from scrape metal. Also she has a rifle that looked like a larger version of the pistol that was taken from her earlier.

"Were in the hell did all that come from?" John asked as he stepped back and began to glow blue.

"My pip-boy" Hope replied pointing at her wrist mounted computer.

"Why are you glowing?" she asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"You have not answered my question" the commander said as the glow vanished.

"You first" Hope said as she rested A3-21's plasma rifle over her right shoulder of her Metal Master armour.

"I'm biotic"

"so you have superpowers?"

"No, well sort of, now answer my question!" the commander demanded.

"Fine, fuck me gently, impatient much"

The vault girl took a deep breath an continued.

"My pip-boy uses a low grade transportation matrix too transform an objects matter into energy and stores the unique pattern on an internal memory bank for re-materialization and use at a later time."

"That is theatrically possible, were dose the stored energy go" said EDI.

"Oh that's easy the energy is added to my own mass, on the down side it makes me heavier, plus side i can carry two hundred pounds of gear with me. I have to ask your people don't have this type of technology?" The vault girl said.

Liara walked up to Hope and activated her Omni-tool and scanned the humans Pip-boy. Once the scan was finished the asari hummed to herself as she looked over the results and said to John Shepard.

"fascinating, this technology does not use any element zero, This type of technology is not based on the mass effect principal."

"Could we use it to help fight the reapers?" John asked.

"Maybe, but we would need to study it more" Liara replied.

"scan it all you want, but you can't have it, and if anyone try to take it. . .All" Hope said.

Shepard sighed and said "Fine you can stay, if you want to help with the war you will need to prove yourself. EDI how long to we reach Grissom academy?"

"two hours Shepard" EDI replied.

"Will are guest be ready for combat by then Doctor?" Shepard asked.

The doctor shock her head and said "Not a chance commander, the wounds wont be healed for another day, and there's the matter of her test results"

"The first wont be a problem doc the second will take to far far long to explain"

Hope said as she activated her Pip-boy again followed by another flash of light and a strange syringe appeared in her left hand which she then stabbed into her gut. The observers gasped as the red scar instantly healed.

"What in the world was that?" Chakwas asked.

"Just a Stimpak doc, her have a couple" hope said as she materialized another three and throw it to the doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I got like two hundred of 'em" the Vault girl smiled.

"Ok it's settled for now, follow me. We will get you some new armour" The commander said as he left the med-bay followed by Liara, as Hope followed the she mumbled to herself.

"War never changes"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(Bioware/EA/Bethesda=own all characters/places)_

_A/N:__ Thank you for every review/follow/favourite it means a lot to me that people have taken a liking to 'Lone Star' anyway I'm rambling, onwards!_

* * *

The elevator ride down to the cargo bay was a agonising long affaire. Looking to the right, Hope could almost see the tension coming of the commander in waves. Sparing a glance to the left she saw liara lost in her own deep thoughts, nudging liara in the side with her elbow the vault girl whispered;

"Is he always such a Drip?"

"A…drip, what is that?" Liara asked.

"A wet rag. A party pooper?" Said Hope.

"Dr. T'Soni, Those are slang terms for someone who is no fun" EDI informed the asari in her monotone voice.

"No, The commander is just focused" Liara told Hope

"Focused on what?" the vault girl asked.

"Grissom academy is a school with the best biotic training program for humans, it is under attack by Cerberus" Liara answered.

"A school, you mean children!?" Hope asked in a cold tone and a scowl on her face.

"No, they are teenagers too young adults" John answered.

"So, they can fight?" The young women from 101 said turning to face the commander.

"They are biotic like Liara and myself but they have not had military training"

"Neither have I, but survival of the fittest and all that jazz. Anyway who is this Cerberus you were talking about?"

"Cerberus is a secretive pro-human paramilitary organisation that believe the end always justifies the means" Liara answered Hope question.

"Ok so you got you own version of the Enclave then?" The vault girl shook her head.

"Who are the enclave?" the enclave asked.

"They _**WERE **_my world equivalent of Cerberus." the wasteland girl said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"What do you mean were?" the commander asked.

"I wipe them out, must of killed hundreds of'em personally" Hope said as if it was nothing.

"That is rather high for someone who says they have no military training" John said as he step out of the lift followed by Hope and liara.

The vault girl smirked as she checked her Pip-bay stats screen and said "That's nothing, I've killed almost one thousand souls in about 2 years"

"That's impressive" came a strange sounding voice from Hope left.

Turning to face the source of the voice the wasteland hero was confronted by a large alien in blue and silver armour with what looked like a blue monocle over it's left eye and scars on the right side.

"This is Garrus, he is a turian, Garrus this is Hope" Liara said seeing the confused looks on Hope and Garrus's faces.

"Hi" Hope gave a little wave.

"Hello" garrus said as he extended his hand and Hope gave his hand a good solid shake.

"Um…what's that noise you make when talking?" the vault girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Garrus replied.

"There, there it is again, a sort of buzzing sound, don't tell me you can't hear it?"

Garrus thought for a few seconds as he scratched his mandible with a talon before he spoke up.

"You can't mean you can hear my subharmonics?"

"your what?" the human girl said.

"Turians communicate feeling through the use of high pitched sounds" Liara said as she walked up too Hope and stood next too her.

"Ah now that is just too cool." Hope grinned.

"How is that possible? my subharmonics

are well above Humans hearing range" Garrus said.

"I do not know" Liara said.

"I have an idea, could be the ant DNA" Hope said.

"Ant DNA?" the asari asked.

"Yep, told you I was unique" The human smiled at the asari and turian, before they were interrupted by John Shepard.

"Garrus, Liara, Hope time too suit up"

"God, he's a ass" Hope said as she and her two new friends moved towards the human commander.

"Ah, he's not that that bad, he just doesn't like the fact that you threatened his crew" Garrus said as he put his talons on the human girls shoulder in a form of reassurance.

"Didn't mean too, most new people I meat try to shoot me, and if I'm not mistaken I was shoot" Hope sulked.

"True, but just give him a reason to trust you and you'll be fine, trust me" Garrus said.

"Fine but I really want too punch him"

"Most people have at one point in time" Liara mumbled.

"I heard that!" Hope shouted out as she reached the commander and the man standing next to him, causing Liara to blush hard.

"Lt. Cortez, you remember our guest?" the commander said.

"Hi, Name Hope, you are?" the vault girl said as she went to shake the mans hand.

"Steve Cortez" the guy said as he took the offered hand.

"Cortez here will fit you some new armour" John said.

"No need for that, just lend me any suit and I'll take care of the rest" Hope told the two men.

"That so? Well there's a spare hard suit over there"

John said as he pointed to a black and white suit of armour on the work bench on the right side of the room. Hope walked over too the suit, she activated her Pip-boy, there was the normal flash of blinding light and hope was know standing in the spare armour minus the helmet.

"Walla, there you go" The girl from 101 said in a happy tone with a huge smile on her face as she gave her audience a twirl.

"Well I'll be" Cortez said.

"That's new" garrus said.

"Holey hell! how'd you do that Lola?" The large man from earlier asked.

"Oh you, hi! The Pip-boy 3000, does all the work. Sorry about throwing you… sorry I didn't catch your name" The vault girl said to the big guy.

"No problem Lola, name James, James Vega." the man mounting grinned.

"What'd you call me?"

"You look like a Lola, growing up my best friend Sister was a Lola, older sister, hot tough" James said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I know your trying too be cute, but your barking up the wrong tree."

"Really?" Vega asked.

"Men, not my thing" Hope shrugged.

"Shame"

"Sorry" Hope said sheepishly.

"No problem" Vega replied.

"Commander, we're in the Petra Nebular but there's a problem" came a voice from the ceiling.

"What the situation Joker" the commander replied.

"there's a Cerberus curser station on Grissom's doorstep and at lest a dozen fighters, too many for us in a stand up fight. Must want this place bad" Joker replied.

"Incoming transmission Shepard" EDI said.

"Let's hear it" John said as he finished putting on his black N7 armour.

"_SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders director of Grissom academy, we need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking this facility, their after my students." _the message said.

"This is commander Shepard, we're blocked on a direct approach" John replied.

"_I know" _Kahlee sighed.

"alternatives?" Shepard asked.

"_these an auxiliary cargo I can probably open" _Kahlee suggested.

"We'll come in by shuttle and get your students out. Joker a diversion now!" Shepard ordered.

"one diversion coming right up"

"Cortez, prep the shuttle. Liara, Garrus grab your gear. Hope, shuttle now!" ordered the commander.

As John finished shouting Lt. Cortez hurried into the Kodiak and began the pre-flight checks, Hope followed him at a much slower pace as she replaced A3-21's plasma rifle with her Destabilizer and took her seat on the left side of the shuttle. Liara grabbed a N7 Hurricane with her Paladin pistol and sat next to Hope. While Garrus picked up a Harrier assault rifle with his black widow and sat opposite the two women. John Shepard was the last to board the shuttle after picking up another Blood-pack Punisher SMG and a N7 Piranha and stood to the cockpit entrance.

"Ok listen up I'll take point, Garrus you got are six?" the commander asked.

"Always" the turian nodded.

"Good" John smiled at his brother then he turned to Liara and Hope. "Liara can you give me biotic support"

"Of Corse commander" Liara replied with a smile

"Hope hang back with Liara, I want you to give me fire support"

"Yeah, I'm not really a 'hang back' sorta girl" she sighed "But I'll follow your lead"

"Good" John said.

"Buuut, if your orders are stupid, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich" the vault girl said causing the commander to give her a steely gaze which she returned.

"Hope?" Garrus asked braking the tension.

"What's up?" Hope replied.

"That's an interesting weapon you got there, where'd you get it?"

"found it"

"You found it" Garrus flared his mandibles.

"technically, stole it, but the aliens started it"

"What aliens?" asked the turian.

"To busy trying to survive to ask what they were"

"Would you be able to describe there physical appearance to us?" Liara asked Hope.

"Corse, they were waist high, greenish, large head, three fingers and no thumbs"

"strange" the asari hummed but before she could continue she was interrupted by Cortez.

"commander, we're ready for launch"

"Roger Cortez, take us in" the commander ordered as he took his seat next to Garrus.

As the cargo bay doors opened the pressure in the storage area was maintained by a barrier, the shuttle lifted of and flue out of the open door and into the open blackness of space. Hope was instantly out of her seat and looking out of the foreword view screen an the grate metal leviathan of Grissom academy came into view. The girl who once lived in vault 101 saw the space station she let out a low whistle and said.

"Sweet"

* * *

_A/N-2:__ Sorry for the very talky chapter, I promise a lot of action in the next one :-) _

_On a side note Micheal-13 Shepard will learn a lesson next chapter :D_


	5. Sorry

I am so, so sorry to the people that have favourite/followed/reviewed '_Lone Star'_ but I have come to the conclusion that I do not have the intention of continuing with it anytime soon.

I will not delete it, because I might come back to it at a later stage but I do not think it will be in the foreseeable future again I can only apologies for the inconvenience.

_Ps. I know it's against rules too post A/N in a place of an actual chapter, I also apologies for this I mean no insult to the site and I would appreciate it if complaints could be avoided._

_Many thanks _

_scorpio-666 _


End file.
